Football games and golden boys
by R5fan16
Summary: Ally Dawson promises her brother Dallas she will go to one of his football games,and she does,when the games over and the schools golden boy comes over and talks to her,what will happen? ONESHOT! Please give it a try!


**A/N Heyy fan-fictioners,another one-shot coming at you! This idea sort of just popped into my head,so I hope you like it! R.I.P Cory Monteith,I am a huge gleek and a huge Cory Monteith fan,so I'm still trying to process the fact that he's gone,I wish he was still here with his family,friends,Lea Michele,and us gleeks. I can't even imagine what Lea's going through.**

**Also,I don't really know much about football,because I'm Canadian and it's not as big here as it is in the United States,and my brother used to play but that was when I was much younger,so I don't remember anything,but I'll try and do as best I can!**

**By the way,this is U.S football,not English football.**

**Pairings: Austin/Ally**

**Warnings: No warnings,may be some fluff though**

Allyson Dawson was sitting in the bleachers of her schools football field. Now usually,Ally Dawson would not attend any sports events,let alone football,she is just not a sporty person, whether she is playing them or watching them. The only reason she was attending Marino Highs football game today,was because her older brother,Dallas Dawson,was the quarter-back for the team,and she promised him that she would come to one of his games in the school year. Dallas is a year older then Ally.

Usually she would come up with some lame excuse to try and get out of it,and usually it would work with Dallas,but since this was the last game of the season,and she promised,she was forced to attend this game.

Unfortunately for her,and the rest of the crowd,the weather was being bipolar,and was sunny one minute,then pouring the next. At this moment,the weather was sunny,but who knows what could happen,football games are long and they carry on for hours. Luckily,she talked her best friend Trish,and Dallas's longtime girlfriend Cassidy into coming with her to the game. Cassidy didn't take much convincing,since Dallas is her boyfriend and she wanted to support him,but Trish...she's another story. Ally had to willingly give up her 20 dollar monthly allowance and a pair of new shoes for Trish to finally agree to come with her.

The game is about to start,and the Marino high students are on one set of bleachers,while the Miami Hills high school sat on the other set of bleachers.

Ally was checking to see if she knew any of the other players on Marino Highs team,since right now all of their helmets were currently placed over by their bags. She recognized several of the players,one being the school's golden boy Austin Moon,and his best friend Dez. Austin had bleach-blonde surfer hair and a killer body. He had brown eyes that had specks of gold in them,and his hair was slightly sticking to his forehead from the sweat he had produced while practicing before the game started. Dez had ginger hair and blue eyes,with freckles on his face.

The ref blew the whistle,indicating that the game would be starting any minute. The Marino High boys ran to get there helmets and a quick drink of water before the game started. Ally watched as Austin ran and placed his helmet on his head,taking a swig of his water right before. So,Ally may or may not have a teeny tiny crush on Austin,but,who doesn't? and since he's single,he has even more girls all over him,just getting the chance to receive a glance from the golden boy himself. Ally's not one of the crazy girls that stands outside his window praying for him to look out and wave at her,she's just one of the girls that stares as he walks past in the hallway.

The game started and the cheerleaders started cheering,the football players started footballing...footballing,is that even a word? The crowd cheered if their team got a touchdown and booed when the other team got a touchdown,you know,the usual things you would hear at a football game. A lot of people here go full out at football games,some people were sporting bandanas around their heads with the school's colours on them,which were yellow and blue,and some people had black makeup creating two lines on each of their cheeks **(I have no idea what that's called when people do that)** and there was one school mascot for each team,Marino is the Marino Mustangs,so they have a guy dressed up in a horse costume,which Ally couldn't help but laugh at.

The game ended at 17-14,Marino high won,it was currently pouring rain,and was 9:00 PM,but everybody was to excited that they won to even notice. Everyone ran onto the field to congratulate the guys and Ally,Cassidy and Trish ran off to find Dallas.

"Congrats Dall"Ally squealed and threw herself into her brothers arms,Dallas squeezed her tight.

"Thanks Als"He grinned,then let go of Ally and pulled his girlfriend into his arms. Ally couldn't help but notice how Austin Moon was walking their way.

"Hey Dallas,good game tonight man"He said slapping Dallas on the shoulder pad,then gave Ally a some-what flirty smile,Ally blushed and gave him a shy smile back. She didn't know why he did that,especially when the makeup she was wearing earlier probably now made her look like a raccoon,since her mascara was not waterproof,and her hair probably looked like she stuck it into the washing machine,but she was most definitely not complaining.

"Thanks dude,oh by the way,this is Ally,my sister,Trish Ally's best friend,and you probably already know Cassidy,my girlfriend"Dallas introduced Austin to each on of the girls,Trish smiled a friendly smile and shook Austins hand,while Ally stared at Austin's luscious blonde hair.

"Nice to meet you Trish,Ally"Austin said and smiled at the two girls,causing Ally to blush once again,she doesn't know what it is about this boy that can drive her to act like this. Austin continued to smile at Ally,while Ally happily returned the gesture,and the other 3 slowly and slyly walked away from the two,sharing knowing glances with each other. Ally was the first to break the silence between her and Austin,since she hated silence.

"So...umm...good game"She complimented,Austin grinned,and Ally couldn't help but wonder why he's still with her and not off with some cheerleader.

"Thanks,so Dallas is your brother huh? He always said his sister was ugly" he said curiously "does he have another sister,because,you're probably one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen"He trailed off smoothly,Ally could feel her face getting 10 times hotter and the blush getting even redder.

"Uh...uh...thanks"She squeaked and tried to hide her blush in her hands,but Austin pulled them down away from her face. Since it was still pouring,the rain cooled her off so that her face wasn't as hot as before.

"Don't hide your blush,it's cute"He said,once again making her blush. She giggled like a school girl,then looked into Austin's eyes.

"You know,you're one smooth talker mister"She said poking him in the chest,he laughed and she could feel it on her finger.

"Thanks,I try"He said and struck a pose,making her laugh even harder. Her laughter died down and they both just stood there again,smiling at one another.

"So,I was wondering,do you maybe wanna go grab an ice cream with me and the team? You're brother will be there,and Cassidy"He said,Ally could only wonder one thing..was Austin Moon asking her out on a date?

"I'll think about it,as long as my schedule isn't already booked by another hot blonde football player"She flirted,usually Ally never would have said something like that,but right now,she felt confident enough to say these things.

"Oh really? So you think I'm hot?"He smirked,Ally realized she probably just fed his ego,but she didn't care.

"Maybe,maybe not"She shrugged and started walking away,she knew that he would pull her back,she just knew it. And as expected,she felt a hand reach out and grab her wrist,pulling her back into the strong body of Austin Moon. Usually Ally Dawson would never get this close to a guy at first meeting,but technically she knew him before,so...

"So,what do you say about the ice cream?"He whispered in her ear,she froze as she felt his hot breath on her ear and she could literally hear his smirk.

"I say..I'd love to"She whispered then looked up at him,his smirk turned into a full-hearted smile and his eyes lit up,which caused Ally to giggle slightly.

"Yo Dallas,I'm stealing your sister,we'll meet you at the ice cream shop!"Austin called to Ally's brother,Dallas nodded and went back to talking with Cassidy,Trish and Austin's friend Dez.

"So you're stealing me are you? You could go to jail for that"Ally teased,Austin laughed and grabbed a hold of Ally's hand,she was shocked at first,but again,she didn't complain.

"You know,you're not so bad,for a grade 10"Austin smirked as Ally scoffed and gently smacked his shoulder,he grabbed his shoulder in faux-hurt and pouted.

"And you're not so bad,for a grade 11"She mocked him,he laughed and they arrived at his red range rover. He opened the passenger side door for her and helped her in,then he ran around the the drivers side and hopped in himself.

They drove to the local Menchie's**(1) **and Ally looked over at Austin.

"I thought you said we were getting ice cream,this is frozen yogurt"Ally said smartly and crossed her arms,but Austin could tell she was just playing around.

"Whatever"He shook his head and laughed,then he hopped out of the car and helped Ally out of the big range rover. He grabbed her hand and they walked into the frozen yogurt place,Ally wasn't sure if this was a date or not,but she figured she might find out from Austin later. They walked into Menchie's and picked out their flavours,Ally got vanilla/chocolate swirl while Austin got strawberry sorbet.

"You're so boring Ally,you got chocolate and vanilla,out of all the flavours"Austin jokes,they sat down at a table for 4. Ally glared at him playfully,while he raised his hands in surrender. Cassidy and Dallas joined the two at the table when they were finished getting their yogurt and candy.

"Hey,I also got a bunch of candy on it"Ally argued,Austin laughed and playfully rolled his eyes.

"So,are you guys on a date?"Cassidy asked,Ally looked at Austin,waiting for him to answer,when he nodded she suddenly felt herself heat up.

"Really?"Dallas asked protectively,Cassidy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah"Ally said shrugging,giving her brother a look. They finished their yogurt while talking and laughing. Ally really enjoyed herself,and wondered why she didn't go to any of Dallas's games sooner,because then she could've gone to another game and cheered for Dallas AND Austin,instead of just Dallas.

**Finished! I hope you enjoyed it! it was fun to write!**

**(1) I don't own Menchie's,but it is awesome! If you don't know what it is,it's this frozen yogurt shop and there's plenty of different flavours you can choose from and a lot of different candy to put over top,and then they weigh it to determine the price.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


End file.
